jeu, set et match
by Originel
Summary: Série de plusieurs OS sur certain couple. Chapitre 1: Tezuka/Fuji. Chapitre 2: Yuuta/Mizuki. Attention, PWP relation entre deux hommes
1. Chapter 1

_OS corrigé par ma nouvelle Béta, Kaitas, on l'applaudit bien fort =)_

_Cet OS est classé R (normale pour un PWP). C'est un classique, Fuji/.....Je vous laissé deviner =). Et tout appartient à Takeshi Konomi =(_

_Gros bisous et bonne lecture._

**_Jeu, set et match_**

Fuji se prélassait dans les douches. Il avait passé l'après-midi à s'entraîner pour s'améliorer après sa défaite en demi-finale....

-Plutôt pour oublier ma défaite....chuchota-t-il en réponse à ses pensées. Il se sentait inutile pour l'équipe. Mais le pire avait été d'affronter le regard de Tezuka... De rage il abattit son poing contre le carrelage, qui se brisa. Fuji observa, totalement déconnecté, le sang qui coulait le long de son bras. Son bras qui était trop fin, pas assez musclé en comparaison avec ses coéquipiers.

-Un prodige....je ne suis pas un prodige juste un chanceux....murmura-t-il de plus en plus bas. Il se sentait tout d'un coup extrêmement faible. Il tourna son regard vers sa blessure. Au premier coup d'œil, il l'avait pensée bénigne mais les éclats de carrelage lui avaient ouvert la veine...

-Une preuve de plus....

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Enfin, il n'allait plus être un poids pour Tezuka. Il ne pouvait supporter d'être un poids pour lui...il l'appréciait tant...

-FUJI!! SHÛSUKE!! Hurla une voix vaguement familière. Fuji au limbe de l'inconscience pria pour que la personne le laisse mourir, ou que le médecin arrive trop tard. Oui, il ne souffrirait plus, comme ça.

* * *

Fuji reprit petit à petit conscience, il avait un affreux mal de tête. Il supposa que ses vœux n'avaient pas été exaucés. Il rigola d'un petit rire nerveux. Il avait souhaité la Mort mais même elle n'avait pas voulue de lui. Il devait être pitoyable....

-Shûsuke?! Tu es réveillé? Demanda une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna pour regarder son 'sauveur', et pétrifia en reconnaissant son hôte...Tezuka Kunimitsu...En y regardant de plus près, il aurait du reconnaître la maison de ce dernier. Le capitaine de Seigaku ne remarqua pas le chaos intérieur de son Prodige. Celui-ci avait gardé un visage neutre comme d'habitude.

-Euh! Oui, je crois. Qu'es-ce que je fais là?! Demanda innocemment le Prodige avec un sourire. Il ne voulait pas qu'il comprenne, il n'en serait que plus pitoyable à ses yeux, ses yeux qu'il aimait tant.

-Je t'ai trouvé inconscient dans les douches les veines coupées par le carrelage. Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé, Fuji? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Je m'ennuyais à la maison, donc je crois que je suis allé me détendre en jouant un peu. Et puis j'ai du aller prendre une douche? Proposa avec un sourire Fuji.

-Hum

Tezuka observa encore quelques instants le numéro deux de Seigaku, avant de sortir de la chambre. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Fuji remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement.

-Calme-toi, calme-toi juste le temps de t'habiller et de partir, calme-toi, se chuchota-t-il pour lui-même. Enfin, un peu plus détendu il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

-Oui, répondit-il. Tezuka entra et déposa des vêtements propres sur le lit à côté de Fuji.

-Derrière la porte là-bas, il y a une salle de bain, si tu veux te doucher. Je t'attends en bas pour déjeuner. Lui indiqua Tezuka impassible comme d'habitude.

-Ahh! D'accord. Merci pour tout! Le remercia Fuji un peu embarrassé et triste.

-C'est normal, répondit le capitaine avant de partir. Cette dernière phrase blessa Fuji. Elle sonnait comme ' je l'aurais fait pour tout le monde. Tu n'es qu'un parmi tant d'autres '. Il avait raison. Il n'avait jamais été spécial pour Tezuka, alors après sa défaite il devait l'être encore moins.

-Il ne t'aime pas, pauvre idiot. Pourquoi te fais-tu encore des films, alors que ça fait longtemps que tu l'as compris. Baka.

Fuji prit une douche et s'habilla avant de descendre. Il rentra dans la salle à manger et s'assit à côté de Tezuka comme celui-ci lui indiqua. Ils mangèrent en silence, et ce n'est qu'au dessert que Tezuka s'adressa à Fuji.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi n'as-tu pas arrêté l'hémorragie tout de suite?

-Je ne me souvient pas, je devait être fatigué, proposa Shûsuke.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu dit ''Laissez moi mourir, je ne veux pas être un poids''? Grogna Tezuka assez énervé. Shûsuke, étonné, ne savait plus quoi répondre, il ne se souvenait pas avoir dit ça et la fureur contenue dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, d'habitude impassible en toutes circonstance, l'effrayait.

-Tu crois que c'est en réagissant ainsi que tu te montreras à la hauteur de tes coéquipiers. Franchement tu me fais honte!

Fuji reçut ses mots comme une claque. Bien sur qu'il savait tout ça, qu'il était inutile, que son tennis n'apportait rien, qu'il n'était pas comme ses coéquipiers...Il le savait que trop bien. Il se leva brusquement, claquant ses mains sur la table et hurla:

-Je le sais!! Et si tu le sais aussi pourquoi!! Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas laissé là??!! Comme ça je n'aurais plus souffert de ça et vous non plus. Et j'aurais arrêté d'espérer qu'un jour tu remarques que JE T'AIME!!!

Ce fût au tour de Tezuka d'être figé, non pas seulement par la déclaration que son ami venait de lui faire mais aussi par les larmes de désespoirs qui coulaient des beaux yeux bleus de Fuji. Il se leva, une lueur de détermination dans le regard. Il attrapa Fuji le jeta sur son épaule et le monta à l'étage. Durant le trajet il trouva que ce dernier avec perdu du poids, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit déjà pas très lourd pour un joueur de tennis. Il balança Shûsuke sur son lit.

-Qu'es-ce que....commença Fuji avant d'être interrompu par une paire de lèvres exigeantes qui demandaient violemment l'ouverture de sa bouche. Il se retrouva allongé sous son capitaine qui fit glisser le nœud de sa cravate pour l'enlever. Il attacha les bras de Fuji dans son dos grâce à la chemise de se dernier.

Fuji résista, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme cela. Mais sous les assauts de la personne qu'il aimait le plus...Il céda. Et ouvrit la bouche, laissant libre accès à son assaillant. Sentant Fuji se laissait aller, Tezuka le plaqua un peu plus contre le matelas. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Shûsuke découvrant les moindres recoins, dansant avec sa consœur, mimant l'acte pour exciter Fuji.

Abandonnant la bouche, il redécouvrit le visage de son amant, déposant des bisous papillons un peu partout. Tezuka retraça la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à l'oreille, là il s'arrêta ses lèvres à quelques centimètre de l'oreille, souffla et dit:

-Tu es si beau, si excitant Shû-su-ke… dit-il d'une voix rauque, montrant bien dans quel état d'excitation il était. Fuji se sentit réagir à cette provocation, en réponse il écarta les jambes, mettant ainsi son capitaine entre celle-ci pour qu'il sente son érection.

–...fut la seule réponse de Tezuka qui planta son regard dans ses yeux voilées de désir. Il le voyait le supplier des yeux d'en terminer avec cette attente. Il enleva les derniers vêtements que portaient encore le Prodige. Le mettant dans une position de faiblesse par rapport à lui, qui le dominait encore entièrement habillé.

-Te...zu..ka, gémit Shûsuke alors qu'il commençait à le frôler avec les pans de sa chemise, ses cheveux et son souffle chaud. Fuji rougit devant sa réaction, son sexe était bien réveillé et se tendait fièrement vers le ventre musclé du joueur de tennis.

Calmé par les réactions plutôt positives de son amant, Kunimitsu dévora la gorge de Fuji, léchant, mordillant, chaque centimètre carré de peau. Il descendit doucement jusqu'aux tétons durcis qu'il attrapa entre ses dents et qu'il suça avant de les mordre brusquement et violemment.

--AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Gémit Fuji. La douleur avait entraîné un vague de plaisir qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

Voyant que son traitement faisait tendre le corps fin et blanc sous lui. Il décida de continuer cette petite torture. Il dessina des arabesques sur le corps arc-bouté qui essayait d'entrer en contact avec son corps à lui qui commençait à demander un peu d'attention. Il descendit jusqu'à l'aine où il fit plusieurs fois mine d'aller soulager le corps tendu et tremblant... Mais il remonta tout en continuant à dessiner des sigles sur la peau sensible. Il lécha la jugulaire fragile et palpitante avant d'aller attraper le lobe de l'oreille, le sucer, le mordre avant de faire une demande à Fuji qui rougit mais acquiesça.

Tezuka enleva la chemise de Fuji et s'adossa la tête de lit les jambes légèrement écartées. Fuji s'approcha à quatre pattes vers l'entrejambe tendu de son capitaine. Il ouvrit la braguette du pantalon avec ses dents, dévoilant une bosse importante recouverte encore d'un short.

Tezuka retient un gémissement, voir Fuji à quatre pattes le derrière en l'air se préparant à le prendre en bouche l'excitait au plus au point.

Fuji comprit que son capitaine avait besoin d'un soulagement, il prit le tissu avec ses dents et le fit lentement glisser pour libérer une hampe tendue. Il gémit en voyant la proportion admirable du pénis. Il devait avoisiner les 25 centimètres et avec un diamètre plutôt...imposant.

Il s'approcha du haut de la verge s'arrêtant presque sur le gland. Il souffla dessus, cela provoqua, la sortie d'un peu de sperme. Fuji lécha la verge comme s'il dégustait une énorme glace, frustré Kunimitsu agrippa les cheveux de son amant et tira dessus pour monter son visage, embrassant brutalement Fuji, et lui fit comprendre de ne pas jouer longtemps à ce jeu là, avec lui. Shûsuke obéissant redescendit et goba le sexe. Il appliqua un va et vient le long de la hampe tout en imprimant des mouvements circulaires avec sa langue....Tezuka tendu se sentit s'approcher de l'orgasme, il bougea les hanches de façon à pénétrer de plus en plus la bouche chaude et humide de Fuji.... Celui-ci vit que son amant allait se libérer, il accéléra les va et viens jusqu'à l'orgasme où Tezuka éjacula dans la bouche de son amant qui avala.

Fuji s'assit ne sachant plus quoi faire. C'était sa première expérience...Tezuka remit de son plaisir, l'attrapa par la nuque le châtain et l'embrassa tout en allongeant sous lui. Il se plaça entre ses jambes, et prit une bouteille dans un tiroir.

-Qu'es-ce que...s'inquiéta Fuji en le voyant mettre le contenu sur ses doigts.

-Chut! Détends toi et fait moi confiance. Ça ne fera pas mal longtemps...lui chuchota doucement Tezuka tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille zone très érogène chez Fuji, vu ses gémissements qui remplissaient la pièce. Profitant de cette inattention, il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité de ce dernier qui réagit immédiatement et se contracta.

--AAAhhh!!...Te...zuk..a....enlève ton....doigt..AAAhh!! C'est douloureux!! Gémit de douleur le châtain.

Le brun enfonça un peu plus son doigt, lui arrachant un nouveaux cria de douleur. Il bougea le doigt pour étirer son anus.

-Détend toi!! Lança-t-il voyant que ça ne marchait pas, il prit le gland tendu du second de Seigaku, Fuji se cambra violemment sous la vague de plaisir. Tezuka rajouta un second doigt et imprima des mouvements de ciseaux détendant l'anneau de chair. En même temps, il continuait sa fellation. Il sentit que Fuji arrivait à sa limite il arrêta, provoquant des gémissements de frustration de la part de son partenaire.

Il positionna Fuji pour avoir un meilleur appui pour le prendre. Il planta ses yeux dans les magnifiques yeux bleus de Shûsuke, attendant son accord pour aller plus loin. Et le châtain acquiesça.

Il mit son membre sur son entrée et le pénétra petit à petit.

Shûsuke se cambra sous l'intrusion de son capitaine en lui, mais il n'avait jamais rien sentit d'aussi bon. D'un mouvement sec, il entra jusqu'à la garde touchant la prostate de Prodige. C'en fut trop, son sperme jaillit entre leur corps. Les secousses dues à son orgasme excitèrent un peu plus le membre à l'intérieur de lui.

-...murmura Fuji

-Quoi?

-Bouge! Prend moi ! Répéta le châtain d'une voix plus aigue que d'habitude. Tezuka ne se fit pas prier et commença des allers-retours de plus en plus amples. Il alternait les coups de butoir à des coups plus doux, plus amoureux. Le membre de Fuji se redressa vite et le plaisir envahit les deux jeunes hommes.

-Tu...es...si ét..roit...si..ch...aud ahhh! Gémit Tezuka alors que son amant psalmodiait son prénom à chaque mouvement de ce membre à l'intérieur de lui, même s'il sentait une douleur lancinante, le plaisir d'avoir cette verge imposante, frémissante à l'intérieur de lui, surpassait tout. Il écarta les jambes pour mieux l'accueillir en lui. Tezuka et Fuji arrivaient à leur limite. Les coups de butoir de Tezuka se firent plus rapide, plus profond, son bas ventre claquant à chaque coup les fesses de son amant.

Kunimitsu attrapa les hanches blanches et s'en servit pour le pénétrer à chaque fois jusqu'à la garde. De plus en plus proche de la libération, inconsciemment, Fuji se resserra autour de son capitaine rendant leurs ébats plus jouissifs. Fuji se rependît en premier, il éjacula plusieurs longs jets de sperme. Sentant l'anus le comprimer d'un coup Tezuka s'abandonna à l'intérieur de son amant, puis s'écoula sur lui.

Les paupières lourdes de fatiguent, ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le lit. Avant de s'endormir Tezuka répondit à la déclaration de son amant:

-Moi aussi.

**_Fin_**

_Ouf mon premier lemon, alors verdict =( ?_

_Gros biss Originel (et n'oublier pas de me laisser un petit mot =D )_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà la version corrigée, par les bon soins de ma béta, j'ai nommée KAITAS =) _

_Alors c'est toujours un PWP, euh, ça concerne deux jeune homme qui ont des relations très, très poussés lui avec l'autre, donc si vous avez un problème avec ça, vous êtes libre de partir. Et rien ne m'appartient, à par l'intrigue (peu poussée comme vous allez le constater)_

_Sinon bonne lecteur =) _

* * *

**_Tentation_**

Mizuki revenait d'une séance d'observation à Seigaku, où il avait cherché les points faibles du Prodige, pour leur prochain affrontement. Il lisait ses données quand il rentra dans quelqu'un.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention!! Rugit Mizuki, qui était élégamment tombé sur les fesses.

-Ah! Ah! Manager, tu es arrivé! Rétorqua une voix grave, légèrement amusé.

-Yuuta, tu pourrais faire attention!! lui répondit Hajime, en se relevant.

Yuuta l'aida, d'une poigne forte, à se relever. Mizuki remarqua que Yuuta avait bien grandi, maintenant il le dépassait d'une tête. L'ego de Mizuki en prit un coup, comment un des joueurs qu'il avait recruté et entraîné, pouvait lui faire ça....même si c'était pas totalement sa faute.

-Tu étais passé où? Demanda Yuuta en le suivant vers les terrains de tennis.

-Et toi pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'entraînement? Grogna Mizuki, qui avait un peu mal aux fesses.

-J'avais un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un...Tu était à Seigaku pour observer mon frère? Affirma Yuuta un peu amer.

-Oui. Pourquoi?

-Rien....Qu'es-ce que tout le monde trouve à mon frère, il est prétentieux, il se met toujours au niveau des autres pour les rabaisser...Puff! Souffla Yuuta, depuis le début tout le monde autour de lui était passionné par Shûsuke.

-Yuuta....Commença Hajime, mais Yuuta était déjà partit devant.

Mizuki, derrière son joueur, laissa dériver son regard vers les fesses fermes et les jambes découvertes et surtout musclées de Yuuta.

-Tu n'as rien à envier à ton frère à ce niveau là. Murmura Mizuki. Je vais te remonter le morale Promit-il.

* * *

L'entraînement se déroula de façon tout à fait normale, à part que Yuuta était un peu plus morose que d'habitude. Durant tout l'après-midi Mizuki joua avec Yuuta, le séduisant sans que l'intéressé ne comprenne le manège de son ami. Toute l'équipe avait, elle, bien comprit ce qui se passait, ils avaient remarqués que Yuuta plaisait assez à leur manager et que ce dernier était la cible de tous les regards de Yuuta. Autant dire qu'ils se plaisaient mutuellement mais qu'aucun n'osait faire le premier pas.

Le capitaine de Saint Rudolph décida qu'il en avait marre de les voir tourner autour du pot. Il réunit l'équipe et mis au point un plan pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls.

-Yuuta met plus de force dans tes coups! C'est vraiment mou! Même ton frère qui est fluet a plus de force que toi! Cria Mizuki pour que ce dernier se donne à fond à l'entraînement. Le temps du match sa réplique eu l'effet escomptée mais après le joueur se dirigea, l'air énervé, vers lui.

-Franchement, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de me comparer avec mon frère ?

-J'ai mis à jours mes données sur ton frère et les autres joueurs...Et vous êtes tous trop mou, il faut arranger ça avant ma prochaine confrontation avec ton frère. Tu sais que je suis son plus grand rival, je me dois de faire en sorte que ce soit grandiose entre nous! Tu comprends ? Fit innocemment Mizuki, ses données savaient se rendre utiles, même en dehors d'un terrain.

Énervé pour de bon, Yuuta lança son poing contre le grillage, le tordant sous la force de l'impact. Mizuki sursauta, il avait pas prévu ça, même s'il aurait du s'en douter, Yuuta avait un caractère totalement opposé à celui de son frère, il était impulsif et réfléchissait rarement avant d'agir.

Le capitaine de Saint Rudolph, Akazawa Yoshirou, s'approcha en soupirant des deux garçons qui commençaient à s'échauffer. Il se plaça entre eux pour les calmer, un fois le calme revenu, il leurs ordonna de faire dix tours de terrain pour avoir abîmé du matériel commun et pour avoir déranger le cours de l'entraînement.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrait faire ses tours, je n'ai fait que lui donner des conseils... S'indigna Mizuki.

-Vous ferez dix tours de plus pour m'avoir contesté, Répliqua, implacable Akazawa.

-Mais.... Commença Yuuta

-Dix de plus.

-Tais-toi! Maintenant on a trente tours à faire! Héla Mizuki à l'encontre de son gaucher.

Ils partirent faire leurs tours de terrains tout en se criant dessus à la moindre occasion. Les joueurs les regardaient, d'habitude c'est deux là s'entendaient bien, mais depuis quelques semaines, c'était la guerre ouverte entre eux. Akazawa appela ses joueurs et leurs conseilla de rentrer chez eux, il commençait à se faire tard et ils avaient bien travaillés.

-Sauf les deux imbéciles qui font leurs tours.... Rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

Quand ils eurent fini leurs tours, ils allèrent dans les vestiaires où il ne restait que leurs affaires, les autres étant partis depuis longtemps. Essoufflés, en sueur, ils se déshabillèrent et partirent dans les douches communes.

Yuuta laissa l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps, et laver de toutes les saletés de la journée. Il regrettait que ses dernières semaines où Mizuki et lui s'étaient éloigné. A peu près au moment où il avait comprit son attirance pour son manager, mais son obsession pour son frère aîné l'énervait, il le voulait pour lui, et lui seul. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour caresser ce corps qu'il entrapercevait dans les douches, comme ce soir. Cette peau blanche, ses lèvres tentatrices qui ne demandaient qu'à lâcher des gémissements plus excitant les uns que les autres. Il voulait qu'il lui appartienne corps et âme. Et il se fit la promesse de l'obtenir.

Il se tourna un peu pour avoir l'objet de ses désirs, dans son champ de vision. Il fut estomaqué, il était encore plus beau, dans cette position, le corps cambré pour que l'eau glisse sur tout son corps sans que sa tête se trouve sous le jet. Yuuta voyait chaque goutte d'eau glisser, et redessiner les muscles fins de Mizuki. Les hormones se déchaînèrent à l'intérieur de lui, face à une telle vision. Petit à petit il sentit son membre se durcir.

Sa conscience lâcha prise à ce moment là, laissant les désirs refoulés prendre le dessus. Yuuta s'approcha doucement, pour que sa proie ne le remarque qu'à la dernière minute. Mais Mizuki avait bien sentit cette bouffée d'hormone qui avait pris les rênes de son ami, il l'avait provoquée. Il avait voulu savoir si ce dernier ressentait au moins du désir pour son corps qu'il savait beau.

Yuuta se plaça derrière son manager, et se colla contre son dos. Son érection maintenant réveillée, était collée contre les reins de Mizuki. Plaquant ses paumes contre le mur, il bloqua totalement son futur amant entre lui et le mur.

-Tu en a mis du temps...Yuuta...J'ai faillis croire que tu étais...impuissant...lui susurra Mizuki à l'oreille, se pressant un peu plus contre se corps virile et puissant qui allait s'occuper de lui.

-Tu vas voir...mon impuissance...enfin tu vas plutôt....la sentir...en toi...rétorqua le châtain d'un voix grave remplis de désir.

Il attrapa les lèvres du manager, léchant la lèvre inférieur impérialement pour demander l'ouverture de sa bouche. Mizuki se dépêcha d'abdiquer et un langue rentra pour danser avec sa jumelle, redécouvrit les moindres recoins, apposer sa trace sur son sillage. Il quitta la bouche pour retourner son amant et le plaquer contre le mur. Il retraça tous les traits du visage du brun avec sa langue, avant de finir son chemin au niveau de l'oreille, qui mordilla avant de mordre la jugulaire de l'oreille jusqu'au coup.

-Ahh!! Gémit Mizuki, il était très sensible à ce niveau là.

Yuuta avait a peine commencé qu'il était tendu comme un arc, quelque perle de sperme gouttaient, montrant son état.

-Dis moi! Es-ce que tu n'aurais pas envie de quelque chose? Je me ferais un plaisir d'accéder à ta demande. Proposa Yuuta

-…

-Dis le un peu plus fort, je ne suis pas sur de ce que j'ai entendu...

-Suce moi!! s'il....te...pl...ait Gémit Mizuki, totalement sous le contrôle de son amant.

-Aucun problème, mon chéri. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Yuuta descendit jusqu'à l'aine de brun, où il déposa des baisers papillons tout autour de la verge tendu devant lui. Voyant l'état d'excitation extrême, il engloutit d'un coup la verge, en serrant la base pour éviter qu'il jouisse tout de suite. Il fit jouer sa langue le long du pénis, sans le sortir de sa bouche, avant de commencer des vas et vient le long de celle-ci, tout en malaxant les bourses.

Mizuki nageait en pleine mer du plaisir. Aucun de ses précédents amants ne l'avaient amené aussi loin. L'antre chaude et humide qui l'accueillait en entier, lui prodiguait que du plaisir. Perdu dans son plaisir, il ne sentit pas les doigts de Yuuta rentrer en lui, étirer l'anneau de chair pour le banquet finale.

En attendant, Yuuta se concentrait entièrement au plaisir de son amant, il devait assez bien réussir, aux sons de son Mizuki.

-OH!!...O..iu...Plus vi..te....oui.....ahhh....Yuuta, gémissait ce dernier, sous les vagues de plaisir qui montaient en lui de plus en plus fort. Yuu..ta...je..vais....essaya d'articuler Mizuki.

-…

Il avait bien sentit que ce dernier approcher de la jouissance. Il alterna de plus en plus vite, les aller et venu, rapide et lente sur la hampe. Après quelques secondes de plus de se traitement et Mizuki se cambra violemment, faisait rentré jusqu'à la garde son sexe dans la bouche de Yuuta qui avala tout, sans hésiter.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Une fois que Mizuki, fut à peu près remis de son orgasme. Yuuta s'amusa à réveiller le corps et plus particulièrement l'érection, de son amant, en remontant doucement, léchant embrassant suivant un schéma connu de lui seul. Les effets de se traitement, se firent rapidement sentir contre lui.

-Tu es une vrai bête...chuchota Yuuta, pour ne pas briser ce moment parfait.

Hajime était complètement appuyé contre le mur, les yeux assombris par son précédent orgasme et le désir qu'il avait pour son presque amant. Il tendit les bras pour les passées autours du coup du châtain. Il initia le baiser qui commença par des effleurements de plus en plus approfondis. Il ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir Yuuta. Le baiser se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus d'air.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu...Répondit Hajime à la remarque de son gaucher préféré.

-J'adorais en voir plus...

Mizuki retourna la situation. Yuuta se retrouva entre le mur et un regard brûlant de désir pour lui, il gémit son sexe était encore tendu et n'avait pas encore eu assez d'attention de la part de son amant.

-Je crois que miniyuuta à besoin de moi....fit Hajime en admirant la belle érection et la belle proportion du membre qui se tenait droit, ne demandant que d'être soulager.

Il glissa jusqu'à se retrouver en face, il mit ses mains de chaque coté et l'enserra dans un étau. Il sentait la hampe pulser, il commença quelques lents va et vient, arrachant au passage un gémissement à Yuuta. Voyant qu'il était tendu, jusqu'à en avoir mal, il prit le membre en bouche, en frôlant de ses dents la hampe.

-OUUII!! Cria le propriétaire, qui fourra ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun.

-Grrnn… Grogna Mizuki en sentant le joueur tirer un peu sur ses cheveux.

Les vibrations dues au grognement, eurent raison de Yuuta qui jouit de long jets dans la bouche du manager de St-Rudolph. Celui-ci se releva et se colla contre lui, son érection touchant le sexe de l'autre.

Je ne suis pas la seule bête, ici, à ce que je vois....articula-t-il en attrapant la nouvelle érection de l'autre, qui le replaça vivement contre le carrelage de la douche commune.

-Yuuta! Il y en un autre endroit en moi qui a besoin de toi...soupira Mizuki

-Je n'ai pas oublié....

Yuuta descendit sa main jusqu'à la cuisse, en frôlant le corps blanc et fin de son amant, il attrapa sa cuisse qu'il mit autour de ses hanches. Mizuki continua le mouvement en accrochant son autre jambe autour des hanches de son amant. Ils gémirent en concert, lorsque leur érection se touchèrent, provoquant des vagues de plaisir.

-Je te veux MAINTENANT!! Et........c'es..t ….sa...sans....dis...cution ordonna Mizuki, qui désirait plus que tout que Yuuta le pénètre avec son membre.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres.....Mi-zu-ki

Il mit ses mains sur les hanches du manager et le fit se cambrer pour que son gland se retrouve devant son intimité. Il joua quelque instant avec lui, en pressant son gland contre l'entrée, chaude et humide, sans jamais le pénétrer. Fou de désir pour se membre qui ne voulait le soulager, Mizuki donnait des coup de hanche pour qu'il s'enfonce en lui, mais les mains sur ses hanches l'en empêchaient.

Yuuta arriva, lui aussi bien vite à ça limite. Il en fonça d'un coup de hanche sa hampe dans le corps qu'il désirait depuis des semaines. Il grogna de contentement. Son pénis était pris dans un étau de chair chaud et humide qui le serrait.

Il commença de long et lent mouvements, mais rapidement, il pilonna Mizuki qui en demandait toujours plus. Mizuki, pour se venger, se concentrait pour contracter et détendre les muscles de son anus, ce que Yuuta appréciait grandement. Yuuta lui avait trouvé la prostate de son amant et la pilonnait violemment.

-OUIii!!Plus...vit..e...plus...plu..s… demandait Mizuki la bouche collée contre l'oreille du châtain.

-Tu...es..si...bon

Ils s'embrassèrent, leur langue dansèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un orgasme foudroyant. Yuuta se déversa à l'intérieur de son amant, lorsque les muscles de celui-ci se resserrèrent autour de lui, quand il jouit entre leur deux corps soudés.

Ils restèrent quelques instants collés l'un à l'autre avant d'aller prendre un douche et de rentrer chez eux, non sans s'être dit un au revoir enflammé.

Depuis se jour, l'équipe de St-Rudolph n'eut plus de problème avec son manager et son gaucher préféré.

**FIN**

_Voilà, c'est fini enfin pour cet OS =), _

_Je vous fais plein de biss._

_Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot sur ce que vous penser de cet OS et quel couple vous aimez! (peut-être que j'en réaliserais un =) )_


End file.
